


Imperfect Perfects

by Lassy_q



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, High School, Romance, Teen Romance, This will take a piece of my sole..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassy_q/pseuds/Lassy_q
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls meet the rowdy ruff boys after they defeated them years before, we follow them in their day to day high school lives, anyways its a high school Ppg x Rrb story, the girls are seen as perfect and amazing but..
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. We Meet Again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction in quite some time but i still hope you enjoy it!

_**Second Year Of High School, Sophomore Year, September 6th, Year xxxx** _

_**By lassy.q** _

  


* * *

  
Like every other year, the girls had to wake up and discuss with the school principal what to do about monster attacks during school and how to make up the work.

  


Blossom had heard her alarm start and turned it off once the noise arose, she sat up her very long hair scattered around the bed, even as she just woke up the hair was silky and smooth to the point your fingers could easily run through it quite easily.

  


She got up the straight hair flicking against her thighs in her movement. She stepped and floated off with the next as she went into her closet to look for a modest outfit, easy to find since all her clothes consisted of skirts either below or just above the knee and button ups or sweaters of all different kinds like turtlenecks, puffy sleeve, she had remarkably forgotten to put out her clothes the day before, she made a note that it would take 20 minutes to pick an outfit then take 20 to make or grab breakfast.

  


* * *

  


Bubbles woke up her chest length golden locks of hair falling in messy tangles, she made a high pitched squeak as she stretched her arms up in Y formation. Quickly putting her arms down and smacking her lips as she got out of bed and went to brush her hair. Sitting in front of her mirror she swayed to the toon she was humming to herself. A sweet melody of a song she was listening to before she had drifted off last night.

  


“Yowch!”

  


she cried as she pulled on a knot In her hair then grumbled the sweet melody ceasing.

  


Once she continued and figured out how to detangle the knot, she pulled her hair into two pigtails at the top of her head with “gold” scrunchies, the scrunchies covered in glitter in the formation of stars, hearts, and circles. Once done with her hair she got up and shook her head giggling to herself as the pigtails flung around her face.  


  


* * *

  


Buttercup wasn’t as fortunate with her wake up, she was screamed at by her red headed sister to wake up yelling how they would be late and quite honestly she blocked her out once she heard the fist scrutinizing word since she knew she would just go into the littlest detail she wouldn't remember anyways, but her eyes did look up when her ears made out the words.

  


“is that another ear piercing?” the redhead said with a growl and Buttercup covered her ear...she had accidentally left it last night since she was hanging out with mitch. She looked away and her sister grabbed her wrist “did you tell the professor?!” Buttercup sighed and rolled her eyes and blossom let go of her wrist “I won't tell the professor this time just...take it out, okay?” Buttercup looked up at her sister and nodded, rubbing the piercing located at the top of her ear, the cuff earring she got with Mitch.

  


After Blossom left she stayed in bed, her head in her pillow as she rubbed the piercing, only slightly humming until Blossom screamed again and Buttercup hoisted herself up with an eye roll and grumble. She floated to her closet not minding her longer than normal, extremely tangled hair.

  


Once in her closet she didn't look much and just chose a black pair of black, ripped cargo jeans and a large black sweater with a white shirt that had a black rectangle on it and the word “shirt on it written in neon green bold. Her shoes were just a pair of green Dr Martens boots.

  


Buttercup went and grabbed her brush and started to roughly brush through it , grumbling and annoying the pain pulling down on knots caused. Once done her hair was still wavy and she grumbled going to the bathroom and straightened it.  


  


* * *

  


Blossom was sitting on the stool at the counter, her leg moving up and down, she was getting quite antsy and she started to chew on her bottom lip going raw after a while.

  


“Blossom, stop that! We’ll be on time! Just calm down, okay?” Bubbles rubbed her arm and placed breakfast in front of her with a smile. Blossom looked her up and down “is professor allowing you to go like that?” she grumbled a bit “oh its fine!” she giggled and went back to putting Buttercup’s plate together as Blossom continued to stare at Bubbles outfit, a off the shoulder baby blue short sleeve crop top, light blue tight shorts that went just above her half thigh and some gold sandals that went with her scrunchies.

  


She grumbled as she ate her food still eyeing her blond sister but her attention was caught by Buttercups boots, more the noise they made while going down the stairs as she dragged her feet. “Stop dragging your feet buttercup, your gonna scratch up the floor”.

  


Buttercup grumbled, rolling her eyes and floated up looking at Blossom and spreading her arms out with an annoyed forced smile as to say ‘better?’ in a sassy way without even speaking.

  


Blossom rolled her eyes and Bubbles just looked at the both of them with a worried expression as she realized they woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

  


“WEEeeeelll….” she cleared her throat and put breakfast on the counter “breakfast?” she gave Buttercup an awkward smile.  


  


* * *

  


As Bubbles expected the fly over was agonizing, Blossom and Buttercup were arguing the whole way over and every time they stopped was awkward.

  


The girls arrived at the school being met with the principal, she led them to her office where the school administrator was, but she wasn't the most eye catching even if she usually wasn't here, what was eye catching, or more...who was eye catching was the three boys in the corner of the room.

  


“..Brick…” Blossom growled

  


“..Blossom…” Brick growled back

  


Blossom looked brick up and down. She looked at his iconic red cap, his voluminous wavy hair not as long as it was when they last met, he had a mullet and messy bangs going through the gap in his backwards cap. She looked at the scar on his cheek down to his wide shoulders and chest...he was using a hoodie with a BR on his right side then down to his normal red Nike’s.

  


She moved her head up to his dark red eyes glaring.

  


“Hey bubbs!” the one in a blue sweater, blue ripped jeans with a black bar going through the middle. His ash blonde hair covered his right eye, it was a bit overgrown on the back so it gave him a very short mullet, like bubbles his face was covered in freckles, and his dark blue eyes.

  


Bubbled hid behind her sister a worried look on her face “boomer..”she said in a low sigh.

  


The one in green didn’t even need to speak before Buttercup had growled at him.

  


“Feisty~” the one with jet black hair tied in a bun spoke with a smirk

  


He had a mole on top of his lip on his right side like the one Buttercup had on her bottom lip on the left side, small but still noticeable. He sported a dark green hoodie and gray shorts.

  


“Shut it!” she growled at him with a glare

  


Blossom looked at the principle and then the administrator “with...all due respect Ms.Louis but what are they doing here?”. The one in red looked at her with a glare “we’re teens, aren't we?” which made Blossom look at him huffing then back at Ms.Louise “they will be joining you in school” she said and of course blossom had something to say “b-but they're bad guys!” she opposed which ensued a glare from Ms.louis “as far as we are concerned, they are in fact teenagers, they may be bad guys, and that's why you are here, you protect this town from bad guys? Don't you? We just wanted to give you girls a heads up before school tomorrow, so you won't be caught off guard and hurt your fellow students, they may have a bad history...but anything beyond school is not our responsibility girls, the only time we will step in is when they do something worth punishment but just because they are so called bad guys, doesn't mean we will treat them differently, they follow the same rules and are held to the same standard”. Blossom looked dumb founded then looked over at brick with a stuned expression and brick smirked. “Anyways girls, we would like you to take the boys back to their house, as long as they arrive the in between doesn't matter”

  


The girls or more, blossom, was getting information and expressing her concerns as Bubbles, Buttercup, Butch, Boomer, and Brick waited outside of the office, Buttercup was issuing glares at Butch.

  


Bubbles slipped away and went to the bathroom, once out, she leaned against the wall far enough away from the others so she didn’t need to listen to Buttercup snap at Butch when he spoke. She closed her eyes and listened to the muffled noise of screaming.

  


She snapped her head up when she felt someone's eyes on her and flinched back into the wall, hitting her head when she saw Boomer standing on the other side of the hall looking at her.

  


“Owwie” she sunk to the floor holding the back of her head

  


“Ah! Sorry! I-i didn't mean to scare you Bubbs!” he let out a nervous chuckle an kneeled down and looked at her with a smile

  


Bubbles looked up at him, her blue peepers just a little watery. She looked into his dark blue eyes then looked away, turning her head.

  


Boomer chuckled and stood up “you okay?” and he held a hand out to her.

  


Bubbles sighed and looked back up at him then down at his shoes, she closed her eyes and stood up by herself, refusing his hand

  


“Have you changed?” she asked and didn't break eye contact.

  


Her fists were clenched and she was quite obviously tense. Boomer swallowed and looked at her, he would never get anywhere if he said no…

  


”I would like to think i have..”

  


She looked up at him to study his expression “i-i guess i’ll just have to see for myself…huh”

  


He chuckled “yeah, i guess so!” he smiled.

  


Bubbles and Boomer returned to the others in an awkward silence.

  


Butch had most likely said something to cause a fight to comenss between him and Buttercup because both of them had a bump on their heads from Brick and Blossom punch.

  


Now the red and greens where arguing.

  


Bubbles and Boomer sighed and they looked at eachother “i..should take you home…” Bubbles looked down at her sandals.

  


He nodded and they turned around leaving.  


  


* * *

  


Bubbles had stopped by an ice cream cart and gotten some ice cream.

  


If she was gonna spend a whole 3 years with Boomer, she might as well make an effort.

  


Boomer and bubbles got their own ice cream and Boomer insisted on paying.

  


“Thanks for the ice cream Boomer…” she smiled at him

  


“No...problem bubbs..” he smiled back

  


She pointed at the swings and looked up at him “lets go over there!” she smiled and skipped over...she wasn't gonna let The Rowdyruff Boys get her mood down.

  


Humming she sat down and started to lick her ice cream.

  


Boomer sat down and looked at her swinging his legs lightly. He ate his ice cream quickly regretting after he did so because it left him with nothing to focus on other than her.

  


Bubbles noticed his staring and looked at him one eyebrow raised “you want some?” she faced him and held her hand out to him.

  


He nodded and when he grabbed the ice cream he touched her hand. He smirked and ate the ice cream slowly

  


When Boomer reached his hand out to her to give the ice cream back she shook her head and leaned in to lick the ice cream as he still held it but before she could make contact and eat it..

  


“Bubbles!”

  


She raised her head and looked at the direction the voice came from...a small annoyance festered up inside of him.

  


“Elmmy!!” she smiled and got off the swing, the chains making noises and they moved around.

  


Boomer stayed still the situation sank in and the ice cream dripped onto his hand, the strawberry making his hand sticky.

  


He looked up and saw bubbles hug a guy with blond hair, rectangle glasses and a brown jacket…isn't that the guy who ate glue in kindergarten?...that didn't matter...he had grown up quite a bit...he looked like a science nerd and a jock? How was that possible?

  


He huffed and his eyes furrowed when she saw him kiss her cheek and held her by her waist…

  


He hadn't realized when he crushed the ice cream in his hand until he felt his whole hand go cold “e-eh?” he looked over at his hand and shook it “uurg….” he closed his eyes and took a deep breath noticing he was a bit annoyed..

  


He got up “Bubbles..” he said it in a deeper voice then walked over Elmer looking at him and pulled Bubbles behind him “Boomer..” he narrowed his eyes...puberty hit this guy like a truck.. Boomer thought. He held his hands up as to surrender “haha, glue guy!” he snapped his fingers and pointed finger guns at him. “I'm not gonna do anything, me and her were already hanging out..so you kinda crashed our party dude…” he looked at Bubbles “aren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on me Bubbs?” Elmer looked at Bubbles “r-really?” she nodded and came out from behind him “in the few minutes you left me i could have destroyed half the city Bubbs! ” he joked then chuckled. She looked him up and down

  


“you wouldn't do that...you...changed”

  


He looked at her and raised an eyebrow “uh uh uh! I said you would need to SEE if i changed Bubbs” he stuck his tongue out

  


“I...guess you're right..but...” she stayed quiet “I-I can keep an eye on you while Elmmy is with us!” she smiled and grabbed his arm, causing Boomer to grind his teeth behind his smile.

  


Elmer smiled and picked her up in a hug, she helped a bit by floating. He was tall and tho not supper buff he had muscle.  


  


* * *

  


Boomer opened the door turning the knob and pushed his fingers through his ash blonde hair, he hadnt gotten any more alone time with bubbles and felt more like a fourth fucking weel, not even a third one! He grumbled and walked in to see his brother on the couch

  


  


“Yo butch, where is-”

  


“Have no idea man”

  


He nodded and left to his room, right when he walked in he was blasted with the smell of paint that he had gotten used to by now...he fell onto his bed and covered his eyes with his arms.

  


Butch pressed threw some movies and shows on netflix grumbling to himself when he found nothing he wanted to watch.

  


Butch got up grumbling to himself then jumped back when the door flung open, not fast enough, the door his his nose.

  


He moved a hand up to his face and glared at his red brother.

  


“WHAT THE HELL DUDE?!”

  


He looked at the door with a broken handle and a dent from Butches face.

  


He felt blood drip from his nose.

  


“Oh...you’ll be fine..” Brick said.

  


Butch looked at his brother with a pissed stare as he walked to his room at the end of the hall.

  


“ COME OVER HERE YOU SON OF A-”

  


He halted when his brother looked at him with a glare..

  


“Oh it's on red!” he cracked his knuckles.  


  


* * *

  


Blossom was in her room preparing her bag for tomorrow stopping suddenly thinking of what the boys could do and started to pace

  


“Ooooh god what if they..what if they try and blow up the school while..while uh”

  


Bubbles chimed in

  


“Wow you have worried so much you can't come up with new ones…”

  


She looked at her in astonishment

  


“Gah! oh..Bubbles..when did you get in here?” Blossom tilted her head.

  


“Oh i just floated in when you were circling that chair” she pointed at the chair that was in front of Blossom

  


“..mm..” she moved it back to the desk it was supposed to be at

  


“Are you finished? Cloths? Backpack, everything?”

  


“Yeah i have the cuuuuteeest outfit picked out!!” Bubbles smiled and jumped up “I'm so sad summer is over!!” she whined and held onto her sister

  


“There, there” she rubbed Bubbles back “you'll be able to see Elmer every day now..”

  


Bubbles perked up “Oh i haven't called him yet!! I told him I would fill him in!” she hummed and left leaving blossom to finish choosing things

  


“...should i use this ribbon…” she held up a red thin ribbon “or this bow…” she held a large bow clip  


  


* * *

  


Buttercup had slipped out of the house and floated over to the skate park.

  


She looked at butch who was floating around.

  


She floated down and just watched him..not be chaotic..then saw him look at her “fuck…” she rolled her eyes and wind blew threw her hair

  


“Hey Butterboo!”

  


“Call me that again imma choke you out” she made a choking motion with her hand

  


“Kinky~” he said licking his lips

  


Butch was rubbing his head now “ow...fuck” he looked up at her and pouted

  


“What's up with your nose?” she popped a gum bubble in his face

  


“Me and brick got into a fight” Butch mumbled and rubed the patch that was on his completely broken nose “can berly fuckin breath..”

  


“Oh, woulda paid to see that” she smirked

  


“Oh yeah well fuck off” he growled

  


She rolled her eyes and looked around

  


“Expecting someone?” he chimed in

  


“Nonya” she popped her gum again

  


“What flavor is that?” he chimed in again

  


“Whats it matter” she eyed him and raised an eyebrow and looked at him

  


“Just asking!” he raised his hands up

  


“Stop askin its annoying” she looked away again continuing to chew

  


He clicked his tongue looking at Buttercup chew then smirked

  


Butch pushed her up against the wall quickly “let me find out~”

  


Once he began to lean in she kicked her leg up in between his legs.

  


“Yikes!” the sound of a familiar voice spoke

  


“Mitch!” pushed butch away which was easy since he was petrified with pain

  


“M-y fut..ure c-hild..ren” he winced and curled on the floor

  


“Serves yah right asshole” she growled

  


“Who was that?” Mitch tilted his head

  


“Oh his names Butch, hes a Rowdy Ruff Boy” she smaked her lips

  


“I thought you and your sister took care of them Butters?” Mitch looked at the guy still curled on the ground recovering

  


“We did but there back somehow..not like it really matters, there not a threat right now so we don't need to worry much” she walked over

  


“You..fucking bitch” he started to sit up and once completely up he staired at her his eyes glowing

  


“You know...you should go home dude, you have school tomorrow “ she smirked walking back to Mitch

  


“Eat..shit” he got up “i’ll fucking get you back”

  


She snorted “like to see you try”

  


She chuckled and watched him float up and dash off  


  


* * *

  


Butch walked into the house and grumbled to himself walking into his room.

  


He laid on his bed his fist clenched

  


“Butch” bricks voice called out from his door

  


“What is it..” he said in a low muffled growl, his face stuffed into the pillow

  


“Do you have everything ready for tomorrow?”

  


“...yes” he lied

  


“I'm gonna cripple you if you arrive late to school”

  


Butch nodded and Brick left his room  


  


* * *

  


Butch woke up and looked at his phone…

  


8:38

  


Butch stared at his phone for a minuet

  


“FUCK!”

  


He scrambled out of bed and fell onto the floor after he tripped on the blanket “Fuck!”

  


Butch ran to the closet putting on sweat pants on a random shirt and a green jacket, he grabbed his shoes in his hands zooming out of the house and flying to the school.

  


Butch got to school and hopped on one foot as he put his sneakers on wondering why the school was so quiet even with his super hearing.

  


He looked back outside into the front yard of the school and looked at his brothers laughing and taking a picture of the expression they thought was so hilarious “H-Holy shit!” boomer was on the floor...then it clicked when he saw the sky.

  


“You changed the time on my phone...didnt you” he glared at them.

  


“Well Boomer did, I just planted the fear” Brick spoke in between his gasps.

**  
**

**“Boys…”**

  


All three froze when they heard the principal's voice…

**  
**

**“Why are you not in class?”**

**  
**

Butch looked at his phone.

  


7:42...

  


~End of chapter one~


	2. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brick, Boomer, and Butch get detention for skipping school, okay to be honest im bad at summary's...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this took alot longer than i thought it would, its longer than the first chapter so i hope you like it, even tho i had trouble!
> 
> love
> 
> lassy.q

**Sophomore Year, September 7th, Year xxxx**

By lassy.q

* * *

  
  


“I can't believe we fucking got detention!” Butch whined.

  
  


“Treat us as equals my ass” Brick growled, crossing his arms.

  
  


“I bet the girls wouldn't have gotten in trouble” Boomer sighed.

  
  


“What about us?” Blossom had seamingly popped out a crack in the ground.

  
  


“Hah?! Where...how did you just..” Boomer looked her up and down with a shocked expression.

  
  


“Hey cuti-” Butch was cut off by his brothers elbow swinging back and hiting his neck.

  
  


“Why hello pinky” Brick spoke with a scowl “did little miss amazing get sent to detention, wow the world must be ending!” Brick said sarcastically.

  
  


“No, or course i wasn't sent to detention, the teacher is out at the moment so Ms.Louis told me to keep an eye on you while they are gone, also don't call me pinky, Brick, show me at least a little respect” she crossed her arms and glared at him.

  
  


“Like you deserve my respect, i'll stop calling you pinky when you are worth my time, okay pinky?” Brick leaned close to her with a grin that challenged Blossom, before she could say anything he turned and entered the detention room.

“Tell bubbs i said hi!” Boomer smiled and walked in waving.

  
  


“Parting is such sweet sorrow” Butch grabbed her hand pulling it to his lips, but before he could she pulled her hand away and smacked him. Butch chuckled “hit me harder baby~”.

Blossom looked at him with a look of disgust and whipped her hand off on her long skirt wich left Butch to look her up and down, not much to say about her modest cloths but damn those sheer stockings looked good.

  
  


“I would recommend that if you're gonna hit on a girl...at least wear a hoodie without a stain” she flicked her long straight hair and walked into the room.

  
  


Blossom looked around the room containing two boys, one sitting next to a window and the other in the front row. 

  
  


“Just sit sti-” before she finished her sentence she shot a glare at Brick who moved a chair.

  
  


“Oops” he smirked.

  
  


“Like i was saying...just sit sti-” again interrupted but this time brick got up and got sanitizer bumping a desk in the process.

  
  


“JustSitStill!” she said quickly “and be quiet”.

  
  


“Oh god i'm so tired! Are you tired Boomer? Im sure tired” he said in a fake voice that was obviously louder than needed.

  
  


she took a long exasperated breath “if you are so tired, Brick, maybe save energy by shutting up” she smiled at him, her hands in fists.

  
  


He rolls his eyes and the class finally went quiet which didn't last long because Blossom`s phone went off.

  
  


"Hm? " She takes her phone out looking at it for a second then puts it back in her pocket. Blossom turns to the window opening it "monster attack" Was all she said then went flying out, Boomer, curious on what was going on, blasted off through the open window. Butch did the same thing, flying out, just not through the open window, instead, crashed through a window, one right next to the open one. 

  
  


Brick rolled his eyes and slid down in his chair leaning against the wall, Grabbing the back of his hat, twisted it to where the actual front of the hat was at the front and covered his eyes. 

  
  


Blossom felt the wind around her perfect, straight hair still straight looking like a fire in the Sun's light. Once she noticed the two brothers following her she stopped and turned to face them. 

  
  


"What are you doing? " She crossed her arms. 

  
  


"I wanted to see Bubbs" Boomer said. 

  
  


"I want to punch something" Butch smiled which resulted in Blossom rolling her eyes. 

  
  


"Whatever just… don't get in our way, and if you want to punch something, make yourself useful and punch the monster" Blossom turned around and started to fly again only stopping once they were in the city. 

  
  


Boomer let out a high pitch scream "no no no no! " He turned around and flew under a crashed building "I'm NOT fighting that.. That ugly thing!!! "

  
  


Boomers squeal and whining seemed to get the giant centipede monsters attention. 

  
  


"Great job boo-" Butch was hit in the stomach with one of the centipedes legs.

  
  


"Fuck! " He winced as he managed to grip onto the centipede's arm to rip it off but didn't stop the momentum so he got sent into rubble or a fallen building. 

  
  


Blossom stood back and examined the monster getting information on it. 

* * *

  
  


Buttercup flew in and stopped next to her red headed sister.

  
  


"What's the info Blossom?" 

  
  


Not to long after Buttercup had shown up Bubbles came in also stopping next to her sister.

  
  


"The centipede spits acid, which" She points at the fallen buildings "caused those, it's strong enough to erode concrete to the point it made a building tumble down".

  
  


She was about to start again before butch caught her view. 

  
  


Butch flew beside Buttercup his shirt off his sweats ripped and seemingly burned.

  
  


"His legs have a lot of mentor and are hella strong too, not to mention this isn't a monster you want their inside flying, their body is filled with the acid stuff he's spitting, burned threw my cloths in and instant" 

  
  


Buttercup looked him up and down then snorted "you look like trash" She continued to laugh.

  
  


"Haha very funny sweet cakes but is now the time" He crossed his arms.

  
  


"Call me that again I'll-" She grabbed him by his arm, gripping it to throw him.

  
  


"Buttercup, I hate to agree with Butch but it's really not the time" Blossom spoke calmly.

  
  


Buttercup let go of his arm but that didn't stop her glare.

  
  


"Aww sugar pie mad? " He smirked.

  
  


"Butch, next remark I won't stop her" Blossom glared.

  
  


"Fine, whatever" He huffed, upset that his fun was put to a stop. 

  
  


"What's the plan? " Bubbles spoke up.

  
  


"I say rip it's limbs off and crush his head" Butch put a fist into his palm a couple times.

  
  


"That's stupi- actually wait, that might actually work.. " Blossom held her chin thinking.

  
  


"Wait really? " Butch, Bubbles and Buttercup all said in unison.

  
  


"Yeah, we can't blast through it and we can't get acid on us so ripping off his limbs leaving him unable to move and crushing his head would be clean, not to mention he won't have limbs to click us with" Blossom looked at them.

  
  


"Hell yeah! " Butch wooed throwing his fists in the air.

Once the plan was set they flew into battle writing two limbs off and that's when it let out a screech and started sending spit calls in every direction and clicking it's legs.

  
  


"Ah! " Bubbles got flung by one of its feet into a building,her body crashing into it with enough force to send debris falling and trap her arm "no!" She whined having to turn her attention to the large piece of concrete crushing her arm. Being the only one away from its body and in its field of vision it hissed and sent an acid ball her way. 

  
  


Bubbles gasped bracing for the burn of the acid but opened her eyes when she felt her arm go free and… No acid burning through her. She looked at Boomer who used the concrete to block the acid and threw the slab.

  
  


"Is your arm okay Bubbs? " He turned around.

  
  


"Yeah I'm fine, where were you? We could use your help! " She glared.

  
  


"A thanks would be nice… and… I'm terrified of bugs so I can't help with this one.. " He bit his bottom lip, embarrassed. 

  
  


"Thanks, and fine just… don't become a bother Boomer" She smiled and flew off again.

  
  


"Her smile didn't match how she said that at all.. " He clicked a rock and looked back screaming when he saw its face and flew behind a building again.. 

  
  


Bubbles came back to see a lot of its legs torn and Butch and Buttercup getting ready to hit it to the ground. 

  
  


Once high enough Butch looked at Buttercup "on your couture sugar".

  
  


"I swear once this over I'm kicking your ass" She rolled her eyes "one, two.. ".

  
  


"Three! ".

  
  


They went flying down to hit the back of the centipedes head so it would lose balance and fall.

  
  


Once they hit the back of its neck the creature hit the floor and both of them flew back. 

  
  


Blossom and Bubbles pushed a large piece of building down and crushed it's head jumping back so the splatter of acid didn’t hit them. 

  
  


"Good job! " Bubbles threw her hands up smiling.

  
  


"Yeah… Thanks for helping Butch" Buttercup said the last part quietly.

  
  


"Aww is sugar cakes warming u-".

  
  


Before butch could finish Buttercup had wrapped her hands around his throat and started to shake his head and when he said.

  
  


"H-ot" he spoke quietly, out of breath.

  
  


She kicked him in between the legs and punched his gut so he could fall down faster. 

Butch rolled on the ground “m-y future, Childr-en” he cried.

  
  


“Now girls we should go back to class” Blossom said looking at brick “you also need to get to detention”.

  
  


“I-in a minute” he slowly started to stand up.

* * *

Bubbles sat in her 5th period class humming as she doodled on the side of her paper and raised her head when she heard the squeak of a desk scooting closer.

  
  


“Hey Bubbles” Elmer said his desk now next to hers.

  
  


“Hey Elmy!” she naturally smiled when elmer moved his hand and their fingers intertwined.

  
  


“How was your morning?” he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it triggering a giggle form her and a kiss on his cheek.

  
  


“Oh it was good, we had a monster fight pretty ealy tho, like the first period!”

  
  


“Oh, did anything interesting happen?”

  
  


Bubbles thought back to Boomer protecting her…

  
  


“Well..bomer saved me from monsters acid but not much else, well that's noteworthy”.

  
  


“Oh, so do you think Boomer’s changed?” Elmer tilted his head.

  
  


“I think it's too soon to tell” she looked at Elmer “i mean he just come here yesterday”.

  
  


He nodded “true”.

  
  


“Anyways, you gonna try out for the football team?” Bubbled looked outside, a clear view of the fenced off football field that was across the street.

  
  


“Yeah, i think so, i’ve been practicing” Elmer looks out the window with her.

  
  


“Are you gonna be in cheer?” He turned his attention to her.

  
  


“I’ve been thinking about it..probably” a humm came from her as she thought of her cheering for Elmer.

  
  


Elmer was gonna say something but he was interrupted by the teacher telling them to separate. They did as the teacher asked, reluctantly.

  
  


“Hey Bubby” Robin turned in her seat facing Bubbles.

  
  


“Ah robin! I didnt even notice you sat there!” her eyes flicked over to the teacher who shot her a glare for yelling.

  
  


“Well me and Kim just switched seats” she replied “anyways, you and Elmer are still together?”

  
  


“Yeah! He's so sweet, are you and Mike together yet?” Bubbles smiled looking down and doodling again.

  
  


“W-what! No, how would we, he was out of town all summer” she seemed annoyed by that last part sounded a bit whiny.

  
  


“Oh well I'm sure you'll get together soon enough” Bubbles mumbled.

  
  


“That doesn't matter, what base are you on with Elmer? Did you do it?” Robin had fully turned around in her chair, one leg going through the gap in the back and the other on the outside her foot tapping Bubble’s foot.

  
  


“Okay wait, when did we get to this topic!” she looked up at Robin, her face pink.

  
  


“Oh come on Bubbys im just asking, fill your bestie in!” Robin smiled.

  
  


A sigh came out of bubbles “No we haven't done IT, we have only been together for like nine months!”

  
  


“Well i mean that didn't stop some people in our school” Robin pushed her lips together.

  
  


“Well...how long did their relationships last hu?” Bubbles looked up at Robin.

  
  


“Touche Bubby toche” she let out a chuckle.

  
  


“And i know some people still hold relationships but a lot of them didn't” Bubbles shrugged “and i just dont think i wanna right now, he’s still shy about making out”.

* * *

Blossom walked to her table, lunch in hand smiling at Clara, Joey and Dexter.

  
  


Dexter was tinkering with something and Blossom looked over.

  
  


“What is it?” she tilted her head.

  
  


“A trigger for when my laboratory door is opened..” he said in a mumble.

  
  


“Soo...she still comes into your lab?” Blossom was referring to Dee Dee.

  
  


“You would think that now that she's in college she wouldn't but no she remains a nuisance because she refused to move out” he grumbled “and she always finds a way around my security measures!” 

  
  


“Have you told her you don't want her in your lab?” Clara spoke a bit differently which caused Blossom to look at her. 

  
  


“You got braces?” Blossom tilted her head.

  
  


“Yeah during the summer” she smiled showing her teeth.

  
  


“Oh, how do they feel?”

  
  


“There is nothing but pain!!” she cried and ate her yogurt.

  
  


“I wish i could help you Clara” Blossom sighed and ate some of her food.

  
  


“It's fine Blossom” Clara sighed “i wish i had your perfect teeth”.

  
  


Blossom looked back up at her “my teeth?”

“Ye, your teeth are straight, aligned perfectly, and your teeth are quite shiny” Dexter looked up from his tinkering to look at Blossom “n-not like i pay much attention to your mouth tho” he went back to work.

  
  


“I never really think about them” Blossom chuckled nervously and the silence that went over the table led her to notice the whispers ‘ she really keeps pretending?’ “hm?” blossom looked confused then back at her table.

  
  


“What do they mean by ‘she is pretending’?” Blossom looked at the others.

  
  


“Oh their talking about you” Joey let out a little too carefree.

  
  


“What?” Blossom looked at one person at a time Joey, Clara, then Dexter.

  
  


“They believe you are sitting here to better your reputation as a Powerpuff Girl” Dexter sat up and looked at Blossom.

  
  


“In other words, they think your fake” Joey stuffed a donut in his mouth but what he said resulted in Clara kicking his leg under the table.

  
  


“W-what?” Blossom put her sandwich down.

  
  


“B-but we know you aren't like that Blossom!” Clara assured.

  
  


“Why...do they think that?” Blossom tried not to let her voice sound upset.

  
  


“Because you are Perfect, a crime fighting, super smart, super sweet, everything nice person, they don't think someone can be that perfect so they think you're a fake” Joey said and once again received a kick this time from Dexter.

  
  


“But I'm not perfect!” Blossom cried which resulted in exchanged looks between the other three.

  
  


“Blossom...you are” Clara said.

  
  


Blossom closed her eyes and took a deep breath “mind if i go to the bathroom?” she smiled and left quickly.

  
  


She didn't look back but they were all arguing or more Dexter was lecturing them.

  
  


Blossom's footsteps were quick, a speed walk as she went for the bathroom. Once inside she looked at the mirror and just studied her face, she was the same person she always saw in the mirror, did people really think she was utterly perfect?

  
  


“Becoming a narcissist? Looking at how absolutely amazing and perfect you are in the mirror?” Princesses voice echoed in the bathroom.

  
  


Blossom looked over at the curly haired girl who still sported the crown on her head she did so many years ago, sitting straight on her head.

“I look at my beauty every day in the mirror, am I not just beautiful, people think you're perfect then i'm a god!” Princess hummed “tho i dont think i would be able to pull off the goody two shes act 24/7”.

  
  


“I'm not acting” Blossom glared at Princess.

  
  


“Oh wow, have you ever tried to be in theater?” Princess said in a sarcastic tone “you would kill it, little Miss.Perfect”.

  
  


“Im not perfect!” Blossom cried “I have imperfections!”

  
  


“Oh sure, you saying you're not perfect is like bubbles saying she's not blond” Princesses remarks when making Blossom fume, and she knew it.

  
  


“Whatever, this isn't worth my time” blossom walked past her and flicked her hair.

  
  


“I want to see how long your perfect act can last Blossom cause once it does i'll love to see you crumble” Princess looked into the mirror and admired herself, she wasn't ugly, honestly she was pretty, her attitude was the problem “and i'm gonna get what i want, i always do”.

  
  


Blossom had gone back to her table and just smiled through the conversation even after they asked what was wrong.

* * *

  
  


Boomer, Butch and Bricks attention where drawn to the door that had a familiar voice booming threw it.

  
  


Buttercup walked through the door principle behind her.

  
  


“You’ve got a new one” Ms. Louise said her eyes shooting around the room, she left quite quickly and once she did Brick looked at Buttercup.

  
  


Some time went by without them talking at all, then the teacher needed to leave to go to the restroom.

  
  


“I didnt think i would ever see a Powerpuff Girl in detention” Butch looked at her which resulted in a glare from Buttercup.

  
  


“Shut the fuck up bitch” she hissed her eyes glowing neon green.

  
  


“Yikes!” Butch held his hands up, he noticed she was actually pissed off, not like it scared him but it wasnt as fun when he wasnt the cause of anger.

  
  


“Why are you in here?” Boomer tilted his head.

  
  


“Broke a window or whatever” she rolled her eyes “anyways, i didn't have enough of a chance to talk to all three of you..” she sat up glaring, he reyes shooting to one at a time “try something to hurt the people in this school, in town, or my sisters, i personally will make sure that your bones will be relocated”.

They stayed in silence for abit that got broken by Butch starting to laugh.

  
  


“Oh Butterboo...i’d like to see you try” he smirked.

.  
  


Buttercup got up slowly and in a second was over at Butches desk slamming his face in the desk blood from everything that made first impact with the table started to bleed, mouth, nose, and his forehead. Butch stayed with his face on the desk and again, Butch stood up blood dripping from his face and grabbed Buttercup by the shirt resulting in her bending and wrapping her legs around his arm wince it was spread out. The teacher walked in to see the two “you two! Principal's office, now!” the two reluctantly followed behind glaring at each other.

  
  


* * *

School had finished and the boys were walking out of the school pushing each other and Butch was just messing with boomer while Brick watched.

  
  


“Dont fuckin touch me!” Brick said with a smile he quickly hid.

  
  


“Sorry Brick” Butch chuckled then started to noogie boomer.

  
  


“Boys.” a high pitched voice said, annoying…

  
  


All three looked back at the person who spoke.

  
  


“I have a small mission for you” Princess said.

**Author's Note:**

> as i thought  
> writing this took a part of my sole that i dont have
> 
> anyways it will most likely be three days until the next chapter!  
> stay tuned 
> 
> love, lassy.q


End file.
